All the Pretty Little Horses
by N.V.9
Summary: Hush-a-bye, don't you cry, go to sleep my little baby, when you wake, you shall have...


**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Come on Haku, lets go ride bikes!" Deidara whined pulling on his arms. "Itachi and I want to play!"

"Hold on," Haku grinned and shook him off, "I just want to see him."

"You always see him. He isn't changing." Deidara pouted as he crossed his arms. "Fine, when you want to play, we'll be outside. Come on Itachi."

"Later Haku." Itachi smirked before following the blonde out.

Haku laughed as he watched his two best friends leave his sight. They had all been best friends since they were first introduced as five year olds. Now four years later they were still friends. In fact, all of their familes were friends. From their parents to the children. Everyone had someone in their age group that they could speak to.

The Uchina's had four sons: Shisui the oldest, followed by Obito, then Itachi and finally Sasuke.

The Hoshigaki's, who also, had four sons: Kisame, then Zabuza, followed by Haku and finally Suigetsu.

And finally there was the Namikaze's, that now had five children. Nagato, Kyuubi, Deidara, Ino, and now Naruto.

The brand new baby that Haku just couldn't get over. Ever since Naruto came home four weeks ago, Haku had become intrigued. He found that he liked watching Naruto sleep, eat, cry, boy did he cry, and anything else he did. He enjoyed spending time with Naruto and so he did just that, much to his older brothers amusment and his friends annoyance.

"Hello Haku," Kushina smiled as she started to change Naruto's diaper.

"Hello Mama Kushina." Haku smiled back walking closer to the two, his eyes never leaving the young bundle. "How's Naruto today?"

"Adorable as ever," Kushina looked down at her little bundle of joy and then turned to look at Haku. "I see you ditched my son and Itachi."  
"Well no, they actually ditched me." Haku laughed sheepishly. "They took off outside and left me here."

"I see." Kushina grinned fixing Naruto's diaper in place. "Did Deidara give you a headache?"  
"Deidara gives everyone a headache." Haku said rolling his eyes and it was as if Naruto understood him. "He's smiling. Do they smile that young?"

"I don't know." Kushina looked down surprised, "But if not, then my baby boy is already ahead of all the others, aren't you sweety? Yes you are. Yes you are." she said rubbing her nose into Naruto's little body. "Haku, honey, do you mind holding him while I go fix him his dinner?"

"Okay." Haku smiled excitedly. This was the first time he ever got to hold Naruto. Turning toward the rocker he practically ran to it.

Kushina laughed softly at the boy she thought of as an extended son to her giant family. Haku was so sweet with his fascination with Naruto. Even her own children quickly got over having a new baby in the house when they realized he hardly slept and cried more then they wished he would.

Her only daughter Ino, from her first marriage, even went so far as to threaten to put tape on his mouth. Of course, she was three so it was more cute then anything else.

Deidara, her nine year old, also her son from her first marriage, said he was going to plug his ears for the rest of his life. Minato had asked him how he was going to flirt with girls. Deidara had said, 'I won't have to, they'll just come on to me.' Only nine and already full of himself.

Kyuubi, her eleven year old, and Minato's son from his own first marriage, had said he was going to move out and into either Zabuza's or Obito's house. He had yet to go through with it.

And finally Nagato, Minato's oldest son from his first marriage and the oldest of their new family at thirteen only took off to his room and shut the door when Naruto started to show signs of crying. He was in there way more often then not with his own two friends Kisame and Shisui or they'd all go down to the park.

"Here you are. Hush Naruto, don't cry baby, I'll be right back." Kushina said walking quickly out of the room.

"Don't cry Naruto." Haku whispered rubbing his fingers gently down Naruto's cheek. "I'm right here. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise." maybe he'd like a lullaby, Haku thought.

"Hush-a-bye don't you cry, go to sleep, my little baby."

Naruto slowly stopped crying as he looked into Haku's eyes.  
"When you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses."

Letting out a small yawn, Naruto slowly started to close his eyes.  
"Dapples and greys, pintos and bays, all the pretty little horses."

Haku smiled as Naruto curled his little hand around one of Haku's fingers.  
"Way down yander, in the meadow, poor little baby crying mama."

Naruto shifted his little body closer to Haku.

"Birds and the butterflies flutter around his eyes, poor little baby crying mama."

In that instant a bond was being formed.

"Hush-a-bye don't you cry, go to sleep, my little baby."

Haku watched another little smile grace Naruto's face.

"When you wake, you shall have all the pretty little horses."

Rubbing his nose gently against Naruto's, he closed his eyes.

"Dapples and greys, pinto's and bays, all the pretty little horses."

"I'm-" Kushina stopped outside the door. Her eyes watching a sleeping Naruto and a smiling Haku humming what sounded like 'all the pretty little horses'. Should she put Naruto in his crib?

No. With a small smile on her own face she walked out of the room and gently shut the door. Both young boys never once noticing her come and go.

X~x~X

"Where's Haku?" Kisame asked. "We're going to be late getting to the game."

"Where else would he be? Naruto." Nagato rolled his eyes. Leave it to Kisame to ask a stupid question.

"Should have guessed." Shisui laughed, stretching his arms. "That's where he always is."

All three broke out into laughter over Haku's ways. Ever since Naruto was born, three years ago, Haku tended to forget there was anyone else in the world and Naruto was the same. Everytime the two saw eachother it was like they hadn't seen eachother for years. If they were apart for more then a day both would be gloomy until they reunited. Vacations where almost non-existant, unless both boys could go together. Otherwise they'd stayed home.

All three remembered the one time all of their familes went to three different vacations. One to the beach, one to a cabin in the mountains and the last to a big city. Haku had been beyond depressed as he walked along the beach. Pouting and sighing as he watched young children running around and wishing it was Naruto.

Naruto had cried everyday in the mountains that he woke up and Haku wasn't there. Every night he prayed Haku would come. And that was only the first two days. On the third Minato had caved in and gave Naruto the cabin phone after dialing it for him.

For the rest of their week long vacation the boys were on the phone. The only time they got off was when they went to bed singing their lullaby. The day they got home Naruto had ran to the backyard meeting Haku by their tree and wouldn't let go for two days.

Naruto could care less about anyone else so long as he had Haku beside him. And when school started, everyone was expecting the same thing but Naruto and Haku came to a compermise. Naruto would wake early just to say good morning and bye to Haku and when Haku got home, he would go directly to Naruto who was already waiting.

Haku would also spend two hours a day just playing with the little runt. If they couldn't play Naruto would be over in Haku's room humming 'all the pretty little horses' and Haku would be doing his homework singing the words for Naruto.

"Guys, Haku isn't coming." Zabuza's voice floated to their ears as he came walking out with Obito and Kyuubi behind him.

"What!" Deidara yelled annoyed. "Can you believe this Itachi?" he asked as they made their way from Itachi's house.

"Yes." Itachi gave his world know smirk, that Sasuke tried many times to copy. "Naruto want's to go to the park so Haku's going to take him along with Ino, Suigetsu, and Sasuke."

"So... Okay let's go then." Nagato grumbled annoyed. "Dad we're leaving!" he yelled across the yard to his house.

"Be careful." His dad yelled before going back to talking to Kisame's and Shisui's dad.

"Come on guys." as all eight of them split into two cars they waved good-bye to Haku who was walking down to the park near by.

Looks like they were going to be one short for the game again. Who was going to fill in the last place that Haku seemed to forget he played?

X~x~X

"Haku?" Sasuke said walking behind him.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Can you push me on the swings?"

"Me too!" Ino and Suigetsu yelled waving their hands in the air.

"Alright." Haku smiled gently at them. "Do you want to go on the swings to Naruto?"

"Yes!" Naruto giggled, running around Haku before jumping at him. "Naruto swing to!"

"Okay." catching him, Haku threw him into the air. "We will all swing."

"Again! Again!" Naruto yelled begging Haku to throw him up into the sky.

"Okay." Haku grinned tossing him up three more times. Naruto's childish laughter bringing a giggle to the young six year olds.

Once they were at the park the four young children ran for the empty swing set. Naruto pulled on Haku's hand trying to get him to run faster. "Hurry Haku! Hurry!"

"Naruto there's four swings, enough for all of you." Haku laughed picking up his speed and Naruto as he passed the six year olds.

For the rest of the day they played. Haku pushing all four of the young kids until Sasuke, Ino, and Suigetsu decided they wanted to play on the slide. Naruto, now on Haku's lap, giggled as Haku made the swing go higher. "Haku, I fly!" he yelled holding on to the chain.

"We both fly." Haku closed his eyes and let the world disappear for all but him and Naruto.

"We fly!" Naruto whispered closing his eyes in happiness.

"Yo!" Obito yelled breaking into their peace.

Naruto pouted and opened his eyes, watching all of the others come toward them.

"I guess it's time to go home." Haku sighed slowing the swing to a stop. "Come on Naruto."

"But I play with Haku." Naruto pouted turning in Haku's arms to hold on to him. He hated when his days with Haku ended. He wanted to be with Haku forever.

"But even we have to sleep sometime." Haku smiled down at Naruto. Looking up he saw that Nagato now had Ino up on his shoulders. Sasuke was walking beside Suigetsu laughing at Obito and Zabuza goofing off. Shisui and Kisame seemed to be in a deep converstation, most likely about the game Haku had skipped out on.

"Hey!" Deidara said walking up to him with Itachi beside him. "So how was your day?"

"We swing!" Naruto giggled.

"Really?" Deidara laughed saracastically. "Haku you ditched us to play on a swing?"

"Deidara." Itachi warned already knowing Deidara was looking to pick a fight.

Haku, knowing the exact same thing, tried hard not to roll his eyes. "Did you win?" he asked Itachi as he helped Naruto crawl over him to hang on his back like a monkey.

"Yeah, we had Kakashi take your place." Itachi responded with a wicked grin. "The other team didn't even stand a chance."

Haku responded with a nod of approval. Kakashi was in the same grade as Zabuza, Obito and Kyuubi. At school those four were always together along with Yamato and Iruka.

"It should have been you." Deidara began, annoyed that he was being ignored.

Haku sighed. He knew Deidara was angry that he tended to bail on lots of baseball games the teens and kids played at the local baseball park. Haku knew he should have gone today, but he was finding it more of a bore than anything else. He had more fun playing cars with Naruto outside or having their little picnics when the sun shined in the back yard that made up all three households. He liked running and chasing Naruto in a game of tag or hide and seek around their favorite tree. "Deidara I really rather not get in to it now."

"Why not? Your baby might cry?" Deidara demanded angrily as he turned to him.

"Bad Dei Dei, Mommy get mad." Naruto's voice trembled as he held on tighter to Haku.

Deidara didn't even acknowledge him. Instead he kept his gaze locked on Haku. "Haku how old are you? You're not a child anymore. You're not even a girl! Why do you keep ditching us to play with the baby!"

"Naruto not a baby." Naruto yelled.

"Of course you're not." Haku said trying to calm Naruto down. "Deidara if you want to fight with me at least wait until I get Naruto home."  
"No." Deidara glared, moving to block Haku from walking past him.

"Dei Dei mean!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up!" Deidara yelled back. His anger at both Haku and Naruto expanding the longer he looked at them.

"Don't talk to him like that." Haku warned putting Naruto down on the grass behind him. No one yelled at Naruto. Anyone that tried had to deal with Haku. Haku was normally very sweet tempered until it came to Naruto. Only then would he curse or fight anyone that dared looked at Naruto wrong.

"He's my brother! I can talk to him any way I like!" Deidara yelled moving only inches from Haku. "Naruto come here!"

"Deidara!" Itachi warned again trying to stop him only to be pushed back.

"No!" Naruto yelled holding on to Haku's hand. "Dei Dei mean. I stay with Haku!"

"He's not your brother! I am!" Deidara reached for Naruto only to be stopped by Haku.

"You're scarying him." Haku glared. His eyes going colder then ice.

"I am not! you are!" Deidara argued trying not to flinch from the look that could put the devil to shame.

"What's going on?" Kisame asked running back to them with everyone but the six year olds behind him.

"Haku is what's wrong." Deidara forced himself to meet Haku's eyes as he glared.

"Deidara enough!" Itachi yelled standing with help from his older brothers.

"You guys stop!" Nagato said stepping between Deidara and Haku. "Why are you fighting?"

Haku bit his lip but said nothing. He didn't want to scare Naruto more then they already did. Taking a breath he turned and picked up his little blonde, who started to cry. "Don't cry." Haku whispered holding him close before walking off.

"He's not your brother!" Deidara yelled pushing his brother off as he ran after him, tackling him to the floor. Haku barely had time to place one hand behind Naruto's head before they went down. Naruto's cry of fear broke his heart and pissed him off.

"Deidara!" Nagato yelled pulling his brother off.

"Haku are you okay?" Kisame asked kneeling beside Haku and checking him for injuries. Haku ignored him as he did his own check over Naruto. When he saw the blood on Naruto's arm Haku looked toward the ground.

"Stupid Deidara!" he yelled getting up and holding Naruto close. "He's bleeding!"

Everyone stopped yelling when they heard his words. Before anyone could say anything Haku was running home with a crying Naruto in his arms. When he ran into Naruto's house Kushina ushered them to the bathroom to clean Naruto up. The wound wasn't deep but it was long. Going from his elbow up to his shoulder.

By the time the others got there Naruto was already taking his bath. Deidara got grounded and after Haku put Naruto to bed with their lullaby, because that was the only way Naruto would go to sleep, Haku went home.

It was two hours later that Haku heard a tap on his window.

"What do you want now?" Haku asked glaring down at Deidara.

"I came to say I'm sorry." Deidara whispered quietly. "I didn't mean what I said."

"You should be saying sorry to Naruto."

"I already did. I'm going to do it tomorrow to, when he wakes up." Deidara interfered quickly. "Haku I'm really sorry. I just got so mad that you were ditching us for the fifth time to play with Naruto. I guess I got jealous."

"Deidara." Haku stopped him. "If Naruto forgives you then so do I."

"Okay." Deidara grinned. "Night Haku."

"Good night Deidara." Haku said rolling his eyes at his idiot blonde friend. Looks like they would be good as new tomorrow since Naruto never held a grudge.

X~x~X

"Haku, you can't catch me!" Naruto yelled running around their yard trying to avoid Haku.

"I will get you Naruto!" Haku laughed, chasing Naruto through the Uchiha's front yard and back to their shared yard.

"Never!" Moving as fast as he could for a seven year old, Naruto ran and dodged Haku's outstretched arm.

"Fine you win!" Haku sighed once Naruto ran around the giant tree three times. "I guess you are too fast for me." he added dramatically, falling to the floor to lay on his back.

"Haku?" Naruto giggled as he came closer. "Are you faking again?"

Haku let out a loud snore. Naruto laughed as he crept closer. Just when he was in reach, Haku attacked him, bringing him down to the floor and went on to tickle him.

"Uncle!" Naruto yelled, laughing so hard tears fell from his eyes.

"I win!" Haku grinned jumping up. "Now you have to do my homework."

"But yours is so hard!" Naruto pouted following Haku back to their blanket with both of their homeworks on it.

"You made the deal, if I caught you, you had to do my homework and if I didn't catch you, I had to do yours." Haku reminded him as he sat down. "Here you go." He laughed at the look of distaste on Naruto's face as the math book was shoved into his hands. "Don't forget to show your work."

"But you gave up." Naruto protested looking down at the heavy book.

"I was faking." Haku smirked before laying down and crossing his arms behind his head. "Hop to it."

"But Haku, I don't know this stuff yet." Naruto said putting the heavy book down to lay ontop of Haku. "It's too hard."

"You made the deal." Haku reminded him again.

"I don't like the deal anymore." Naruto pouted.

"Okay how about this, if you do your homework, I'll do mine."

"Okay." Naruto grinned jumping off and moving to bring his work closer to Haku. Haku sat up and opened his book.

"Haku you're not singing." Naruto said sometime later.

"You're not humming." Haku spoke before singing Naruto's favorite Lullaby.

"Hush-a-bye don't you cry, Go to sleep, my little baby.  
"When you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses.  
"Dapples and greys, pinto's and bays, all the pretty little horses.  
"Way down yander, in the meadow, poor little baby crying mama."

By this time Naruto decided to sing to. In his soft voice he sang along with Haku.

"Birds and the butterflies flutter around his eyes, poor little baby crying mama.

"Hush-a-bye don't you cry, go to sleep, my little baby.

"When you wake, you shall have all the pretty little horses.

"Dapples and greys, pinto's and bays, all the pretty little horses."

"Again." Naruto demanded moving to sit in Haku's lap to finish his own work. And as they finished their work they sung the same song over and over again.

X~x~X

"Haku it's Saturday!" Naruto yelled barging into Haku's room at eight in the morning and jumping on the bed. "Wake up!"

"I'm trying." Haku yawned. "Naruto you're sitting on me. I can't get up."

"Sorry." Naruto laughed, not feeling guilty at all, before running to Haku's closet. "We get to go to the river today, you promised me."

"Naruto I can find my own clothes." Haku laughed making his way to the little bundle of energy.

"But you're not doing it yet!" Naruto yelled before diving into Haku's closet.

"How about you go get our lunch and I'll find my clothes."

"But my mom's doing it." Naruto grumbled as he let go of the shirt in his hand.

"See if she's fixing our favorite food then."

"Okay. I'll be back in a little bit okay." Naruto decided, running out of the door before running back in to give Haku a hug and a "Good morning." Then running out again.

It took fifteen minutes before they were ready to go. By then Naruto had already woken up everyone in all the house holds and told them today was his day with Haku and no one else was invited. Almost everyone threw a pillow or groaned in annoyance at Naruto's loud screeching.

Now they were on Naruto's favorite bike, it was his favorite because it belonged to Haku, and they were heading down to the river.

"Faster Haku!" Naruto yelled from the handle bars.

"We are already going fast, I don't want you to fall off." Haku cautioned.

"Fine." Naruto gave in and though Haku couldn't see him, he knew Naruto was pouting.

When they finally made it to the river, Naruto wasted no time in getting in.

Haku placed their stuff by the river high enough so the water wouldn't get it and jumped in after Naruto. They played for a long time before Naruto decided he was hungry. After eating sandwiches and other goodies, Naruto demanded they needed, they decided to wander around the river bank. Though Haku tried to keep track of time, he knew he was in trouble. It was already getting dark and they were supposed to be home by dinner. Sending a quick call to all three families to let them know they were okay he gathered their things and called Naruto over.

Naruto tried to put up a fight, but he quickly gave in to Haku's wishes and hopped on the bike. "Haku sing for me."

"Why?" Haku asked confused. Normally he wouldn't mind singing, but on a day like this, all Naruto wanted to do was talk about their day over and over again. Going into detail about everything. He would then make everyone gather together and tell them about all of the fun they missed and weren't allowed to attend.

"Please." Naruto begged leaning back against Haku. He knew he wouldn't fall. Haku would always catch him. Haku would always be with him to keep him safe.

"Okay." Haku said crossing the dark empty road, "Hush-a-bye don't you cry, go to sleep, my little baby-"

X~x~X

"No, you're wrong!" Kushina yelled in her husband's arms, her eyes full of tears falling down her face. "My Naruto is with Haku! He isn't dead!" she cried trying to breath past the pain in her heart. "My Naruto is coming home!"

"I'm sorry ma'ma." The police man said quietly.

"Are you sure it's our son?" Minato asked as tears fell down his own face. The second he saw the policemen pull into his driveway his heart had stopped. Immeditaly he thought of Naruto and Haku. "Are you sure it's Naruto?"

"Yes Sir." the policeman replied holding back his own tears for the family.

"Minato!" Tazuna voice ringng in the air as he ran into their house with his two sons behind him. "Please tell me it isn't true!" the man begged in a broken voice as he grabbed onto Minato's shirt, "My Haku isn't dead!"

"I'm sorry sir." The policeman said again watching his own partner wipe her eyes.

"NO!" Kushina screamed in agony. Her knees buckling behind her. "Not my baby! Not my Baby!" she screamed into her hands. Minato held her close and cried into her hair. His little boy was gone. Tazuna, with no one to hold on to, fell to his knees and screamed into the floor.

"Daddy?" Ino called in a tearful voice. Minato turned to see his little girl in her pj's.

"Daddy?" Minato held his arm out to her and hugged her close. Soon Deidara and Kyuubi joined the group. Both boys unable to hold back the agony eating at their hearts.

Tazuna's screams went on and on and when Zabuza and Suigetsu knelt beside him, he pulled them so close to his body and cried.

Minutes later, the Uchiha's were there with both families.

Ino, Sasuke, and Suigetsu soon cried themself to sleep leaving it to Itachi and Obito to move the young children to Ino's room. Both were too shock to cry, they knew later, when no one was around, they'd scream until their voices disappeared.

The next day Kisame, Shisui, and Nagato came home from college. Each looking like they arrived just out of bed. Their eyes red and puffy. Their voice's almost non existant. Fugaku, being the strongest one, had cried as he told all three boys. Three calls of his words barley making sense. Three calls of young adults screaming and cursing Fugaku about his lies. Three calls that he never wanted to make at all.

Over the next few days, no one would enter Haku's or Naruto's room. No one would walk in the backyard that brought back the tears and pain all over again. No one would speak the names of their lost ones. No one wanted to go on living.

The funeral was held soon after. All three families cried along with friends and neighbors as the two boys were lowered side by side into the ground. All three familes deicded it was what the two would want. On their grave stones they wrote their lullaby.

Afterwards, they went back to the three families homes for the reception. One by one, the Uchiha's, Hoshigaki's, and the Namikaze's each ended up in their back yard. Their eyes landing on the tree Naruto and Haku played at. Silent tears falling down their faces.

"Hush-a-bye don't you cry, go to sleep, my little baby." Deidara whispered.  
"When you wake you shall have all the pretty little horses." Zabuza wiped his eyes as he spoke the next part.  
"Dapples and greys, pinto's and bays, all the pretty little horses." Kyuubi sobbed.  
"Way down yander, in the meadow, poor little baby crying mama." Kushina knelt on the ground, her eyes refusing to look away from the tree..

"Birds add the butterflies flutter around his eyes, poor little baby crying mama." Minato said along with Fugaku and Tazuna, all three choking on the words

"Hush-a-bye don't you cry, go to sleep, my little baby." Kisame said trying to breath. Shisui put one arm around his friend's shoulders and let his own tears fall as he rested his head against him.

"When you wake, you shall have all the pretty little horses." Ino, Sasuke, and Suigetsu said each standing side by side. Ino in the middle holding both of their hands.

"Dapples and greys, pinto's and bays, all the pretty little horses." they all finished together.

"Look." Itachi whispered in shock. Were they all seeing this? "Is it..."

"Naruto and Haku." Obito said breaking the stunned silence.

The rest gasped as they saw the outline of Naruto and Haku running around the tree with a big smile on both of their faces. Their laughter echoing in the breeze. Around and around they went. Naruto looking over his shoulder as Haku ran after him. All three families watched with smiles forming on their faces as Haku caught Naruto and swung him around before pulling him close to rest on his hip their forehead's touching. Their laughter dying away as they closed their eyes. All three families watched in silence as both boys turned their heads to look at them. A beautiful smile forming on their lips.

Though they spoke none could hear, but they didn't need to hear to know what they said.

'We love you.'

All three watched as both boys looked away from them before turning back, Haku putting Naruto down. With a wave, the two turned once more and began to walk hand in hand. Soon their outlines were gone but in the wind they heard both boys humming their lullaby.


End file.
